jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SanctuaryOfNightFury/Nie Jesteś Ostatni
Wydarzenia dzieją się po JWS2. To jest moja propozycja na wydarzenie do serialu lub JWS3. 'Spis Treści' *Berk *Rozmowa *Wyspa Mroku *Ivy *Historia Dziewczyny Berk Czkawka wstał wczesnym rankiem. O wiele wcześniej niż zwykle. Valka jeszcze spała, a na wyspie panował spokój. Szczerbatek przewracał się z boku na bok, "mamrocząc" coś do siebie. Nie było nawet wschodu słońca. Czkawka wyszedł z domu i rozejrzał się. Wszędzie było ciemno i cicho. Wtedy obudził się Szczerbatek. Spojrzał w niebo i zaczął "warczeć". - Szczerbatku, co się dzieje? - spytał Czkawka, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Inne smoki obudziły jeźdźców. Gdy zobaczyli Szczerbatka, który patrzy w niebo, postąpili tak samo. Zobaczyli, że niektóre gwiazdy znikają i po chwili znowu są widoczne. Coś je przysłaniało. Taki sam widok Wikingowie widzieli, gdy Szczerbatek był dziki i atakował Berk. Pomyśleli, że to poprostu czyichś smok postanowił trochę polatać. Czkawka spojrzał na jeźdźców i Szczerbatka. - Wiecie - powiedział. - Mam uczucie, że Szczerbatek nie jest ostatni. - O czym ty gadasz człowieku? - spytała Szpadka. - To - powiedziała Astrid - według ciebie jest Nocna Furia? - Tak! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Słuchaj. Gdyby inne Nocne Furie istniały to za czasów walki ze smokami przybyłyby tu razem ze Szczerbatkiem i spustoszyły wyspę. Myśl logicznie! - Astrid powoli zaczęła popisywać się wiedzą. - A poza tym, to ta zaatakowała by nas już teraz! Czkawka wrócił do domu. Zamierzał opowiedzieć o wszystkim Valce. NIe miał innego wyboru. Skoro nikt go nie chiał słuchać. Rozmowa Czkawka wszedł do domu. - Mamo - zawołał - uważasz, że Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku? - Trudno powiedzieć... - powiedziała. - Jak dla mnie jest on ostatni. Chociaż... - Chociaż? - spytał chłopak. Budziła się w nim nadzieja. - Chociaż może istnieje wyspa na której żyją Nocne Furie. - Mamo, wszystkie wyspy które odkryliśmy zostały dokładnie zbadane! Gdyby nie to... nie było by cię tu z nami, a Stoick by żył! - Wiem o tym, ale istnieją jeszcze nieodkryte wyspy. Gdybyśmy polecieli trochę dalej niż zwykle znaleźlibyśmy ich może nawet ze sto! - To może zobaczymy czy taka wyspa naprawdę istnieje? Valka zamyśliła się. Spojrzała na Czkawkę, Szczerbatka i Chmuroskoka. - Ruszamy jutro o świcie. Wyspa Mroku ������������������ NASTĘPNEGO DNIA ������������������ Czkawka i Valka wyruszyli z samego rana. Podróżowali cały dzień. Odkryli wyspy duże i małe, pełne zwierząt i roślin lub całkiem puste, bez oznak życia. W sumie było ich 17. Wszystkie wyglądały podobnie. Na jednej z nich odkryli nowy gatunek smoka - Ogniokła. Lecz jedna wyspa nie była taka, jak inne. Była pogrążona w całkowitych ciemnościach. Szalały na niej wieczne burze, ale nie były one takie, jak zwykle widuje się na Berk. Chmury były czarno-fioletowe, a pioruny zielone. Na wyspie, przy błysku piorunów dało się dostrzec wyschnięte drzewa i gałęzie. Prawdopodobnie przed burzami rosły tam rośliny. Na brzegu wyspy wznosiła się wielka stroma góra, która była nie do zdobycia. Z jej szczytu unosił się błękitny dym. Był to prawdopodobnie wulkan. - Wiesz - powiedziała Valka - mam wrażenie, że znaleźliśmy to czego szukamy. - Myślisz? - spytał Czkawka. - Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem! - To może... Przeszukamy tą wyspę? Valka zaniepokoiła się. - Nie, to niebezpieczne! Nie uda nam się przeżyć w takim miejscu! Tym bardziej musimy już wracać do domu! - Skoro mówisz, że Nocne Furie tu żyją, to może Szczerbatek da radę? Jest przeciesz prawdziwą Nocną Furią! Valka zamyśliła się. - Dobrze. Postaraj się nie zginąć! Wróć szybko! Szczerbarek wystrzelił w powietrze. Czkawka znalazł się ponad burzliwymi chmurami. Okazało się, że tu nie widać już błękitnego dymu z wulkanu. Chłopak wywnioskował, że ten dym przeobraża się w dziwne chmury znajdujące się na obszarze wyspy. Znaleźli się nad wulkanem. Wtedy w powietrzu rozległ się świst. - Nocna Furia!!! - krzyknął podekscytowany Czkawka. - Jednak nie jesteś ostatni!!! Wtedy coś uderzyło w Czkawkę, który spadł ze smoka. - Szczerbateeeeek!!! - zawołał. I wpadł do wulkanu. Ocknął się w grocie pełnej pochodni. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. - Jak śmiałeś się pojawiać na tej wyspie? - usłyszał czyichś głos w głębi jaskini. Ivy ������������������ UWAGA ������������������ Tekst pisany ''kursywą ''będzie w jęzku smoków, a tekst pisany '''pogrubieniem '''w starożytnym języku smoków. - Kim jesteś? Skąd przybywasz i po co? - powiedziała tajemnicza postać. - Ja... jestem Czkawka. Pochodzę z Berk i szukam Nocnych Furii. Czkawka rozejrzał się po jaskini. Przed nim w jednym miejscu nie było pochodni. Nie dało się zobaczyć co, lub kto się tam znajduje. Zaniepokoił się. Nie było przy nim Szczerbatka. - Co zrobiłeś z moim smokiem?! - krzyknął - NIe umie latać sam! Zginie! - Leży na końcu groty. Czkawka spojrzał za siebie i odetchnął z ulgą. Podszedł do Szczerbatka i uspokoił go. Smok był przerażony. - A tak przy okaji... Kim TY jesteś? - Oswoiłeś Nocną Furię. Widać, że można ci ufać. Z cienia wyszła dziewczyna. Miała swetr z kapturem ze skóry Nocnej Furii. Na kapturze miała wyszyte zielone oczy, takie jak u smoka. Były również skrzydła i ogon z dwoma płetwami. - Jestem Ivy. Mieszkam tu dwadzieścia jeden lat. Pojawiłam się tu jak miałam... zaledwie tydzień. - Dlaczego? Nie chcieli cię w osadzie? Porwały cię smoki? - Raczej to drugie. Potem ci opowiem. A teraz chodź za mną. Szli ciasnym korytarzem. Po długiej wędrówce znaleźli się w wielkiej, jasnej grocie. Znajdowali się na małym klifie. W dole widać było różne, ciekawe miejsca. - Opiszę ci je dokładnie. Każdy z osobna nazywamy potocznie "przedziałami" - powiedziała Ivy - Pierwsze miejsce to Pustynne Wyżyny, na której znajduje się wielki szkielet smoka. Z paszczy wydobywa się błękitne światło. Drugie miejsce to Ogniste Wyżyny. Znajduje się na niej mały wulkan. W ścianie wulkanu jest wejście z którego wydobywała się poświata lawy. Właśni w tym wulkanie, znajdują się jaja smoków. Ogrzewane przez liczne jeziora lawy, nie muszą być pilnowane, pod względem tego czy ma wystarczająco dużo ciepła. Trzecie miejsce to Wietrzne Wyżyny. Znajdują sie na niej ruiny świątyni. Ze środka wydobywa się te same światło, co ze szkieletu z Pustyni. Pada na niej lekki deszcz. Rosną tu ogromne drzewa. Czwarte miejsce to Wodne Wyżyny. Znajduje się na niej masa jezior i wejście do groty. Wejście blokują drzwi. To mój mały dom. Piąte miejsce to Główne Wyżyny. Znajduje się na niej Góra Mocy. Ta poświata ze środka jest taka, jak w ruinach i szkielecie. Na jej szczycie jest wielki posąg Nocnej Furii. Co dziwne, nie ma lewej płetwy na końcu ogona. W środku góry znajduje się jezioro które daje nadprzyrodzone moce. Szóste i ostatnie miejsce to mała polana, na której bawią się małe smoki. Fajne, co nie? - Jesteś trochę... rozgadana. - Wiem. Podobno mam tak od zawsze. Moja rodzina to potwierdzi. - Tylko... gdzie te smoki? Śpią? Zajmują się swomi sprawami? Pilnują jajek? Ivy spojrzała na wszystkie "przedziały". No tak, smoków nie było. - Schowały się. Boją się ciebie, bo cię nie znają - powiedziała - Spróbuję przemówić im do rozumu. I zaczęła mówić nieznanym językiem składającym się z pomruków. Z tysięcy grot zaczęły wylatywać... tysiące smoków. Ankieta Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania